Beetle Racers
Beetle Racers is a game obviously taking a lot of inspiration from LEGO Racers (and its sequel for that matter). First released for Olkov Armiv on April 14, 2012 it was later released for the public the next month. Just like the name states, the player races against Beetles on the Beetle Adventure Racing! tracks. It was first revealed as a project made by Globe Television on March 11, 2012 at 6:28 PM CET/FTC±0. Project announcement Beetle Racers is a project made by Globe Television. The game is based on LEGO Racers and the mission is to become the champion. Screenshots of it exists. This information is from Globe Television's site: Project Name: Beetle Racers Developed by: Globe Television, Speed Jr., Feier, Simgis, Fightware, Stickware, Carware, Ficrosoft Published by: Speed Jr. Release date: May 25, 2012 (EU, USA, JP, AU) Plot: Rocket Beetle thinks he is the best - but someone always stops him. Some information about how the game works: Beetle Racers has some new features that wasn't included in LEGO Racers. (1) Now you can create YOUR OWN TRACK! It's located in Options! Here you can create your own tracks and even make shortcuts. If you wanted a shortcut, but didn't like it, just remove the path but make sure that the power-ups and the white bricks never vanishes. When others are racing on that track, they finds some unused power-up locations and white bricks. (2) Get it on! Every track from Beetle Adventure Racing is in this game. Some have been fixed, some have been updated. (3) You can play online with friends and other people. It's gonna be fun, so just try it out! (4) New cheats have been added to this game. rockethelp beats the entire game. texturemenu unlocks the texture menu, that is normally unlocked when beating Zero the Beetle. And entirecomplete beats the entire game on all save files. Debuts * Best the Beetle * Ninja Beetle * Rocket Beetle * Zero the Beetle Debug menu :Main article: Beetle Racers/Debug menu Unused menu 350px|center Use UngaHack code 8DAX910-452 to enter this menu. Same as the Beetle select menu, but empty. This particular menu is hardcoded to never open if you exit it. Connection with the Unga Wii Disk Drive Beetle Racers was going to have a Unga Wii Disk Drive counterpart. It was going to be called Beetle Racers: Explorers of Aliens. It was never released, although one prototype did. A bunch of messages contain references to the expansion. Unused text screens When the game is completed, the option See The In-Game Text is unlocked. It lets you see all text in-game. However, some of them are unused and for that reason are coded differently than the rest. changethelogomum.txt 350px|center Oh, please mum! I have ideas to change the logo. Can you change the logo? Please? I'm so awful that we need to kill you. I hope you'll enjoy it! BEETLERACERS This text screen contains a different logo than the final one. The text seems to be a reference to the fact that logo had to be changed on request by themselves. metroracers.txt 350px|center Searching for disc 434... Found access point! Now connecting... Can't find the server! There's no access point! "disc 434" was replaced by "file xxx". The used one is errorareinthewayforbeetleracers.txt. It certainly doesn't make any sense that an access point is found and then it claims there is no access point, assuming the person is just standing still. However, if we assume that the person is on the move, then it would make sense. lankermovebelly.txt 350px|center ... okay i just test it there's a little belly in the way for my computer just move it and i win draw a hen there to wiN!!! Unknown purpose. nintroadtoday.txt 350px|center NINTCHAT 2010-01-01 00:00 Zero the Beetle: Go over there! Road: I can talk! yeah! Road: No. I can't! I'm stuck! Zero the Beetle: This is my road. Road: end chat. This NintChat doesn't have a proper time stamp. "Go over there!" and "This is my road." are used in-game. insertpleasesoundcard.txt 350px|center Please insert a Sound Card At one point, you had to insert a sound card. Notice this one and the next one have a black background as opposed to blue. eurovisionkillcntst2012.txt 350px|center Four people was killed in the Eurovision Kill Contest 2012. Only 5232 people remains. Kill them before the deadline on June 15! Appears to be post-release?! Unused text Unlike the text above, the following ones don't have a corresponding text screen. Welcome to Beetle Racers! Just take on the belt and drive your hands on the race! Drive your hands? Well, you cannot do that, therefore, this text is never shown. Beetle Racers - Jun 8, 2000 18:43:56 THIS IS IN THE WORKS COMING SOON Someone in the development team chose to include this, claiming that the game is from 2000. In a game timeline, go over the past... Best the Beetle could have died of this way. *sigh crash* Test line. This is a test line I might test my line here Oh no. please don't forgot me. Nint Club needs a logo. test line hehe Cable over the test. IM A MESSAGE IM A MESSAGE IM A MESSAGE IM A MESSAGE I AM A MESSAGE TEST YOUR LINE HERE Test goes here Lots of filler text. They appear in the debug menu. broooms! Debug message for the handbrake. THE PURPLE ALIEN AREA This is the name for track ID "14". However the track itself just uses "ALIEN AREA", which makes the line "THE PURPLE" go unused. Kategori:Yurkish video games